


Having You By My Side

by Rinmaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mature Audience, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: Dominic is an average teen going through his last years in high school. He is in his own world it gets turned upside down when his mother takes her life after  giving birth to his brother who dies from complications. His home goes into uproar. Worin his father becomes depressed, but upon finding a new love he begins to feel happiness again. he decides to elope. This throws a big ton on top of Dominic a new brother Trevor, whom makes Dom feel things he didn't know existed. Trevor brings something else new to the table he isn't a normal human. He is a dragon knight. a special solider that fights off dark knights. The day Trevor meet Dominic he was playing his flute upon hearing it Trevor transformed into his dragon. This caused a chain reaction, once his dragon made eye contact with Dom he magically turned into a Knight of his own. knights come in pairs Trevor had never found his, until that day. They developed a special bond that was able to help Dominic adjust. Their life is about to go through some fun adventures.





	1. Hot Mess

My name is Dominic I'm in high school my 11th grade year. It has been a year an a half since I first meet Trevor and our lives melded together.  
Where do I even begin on how to describe that one. Trevor and I are some how bound spiritually as these knights he is a dragon, I'm apparently a silver tiger thing. 

Its interesting to say the least I play my flute he turns into his amazing colored dragon, then he connects us through a mind link and I turn its an amazing thing to see... His purple short hair grows out long an flowly, I find him even more mesmerizing in this form, and my cotton colored hair does something similar its all pined back. Our outfits are just as cool mine is purple white and gold skin tight for the best movement I feel undefeatable when I'm like that. Trevor on the other hand looks so dark and light at the same time his is black, silver, and red. Its tight like mine but his is some how different I guess because of all his muscles. 

When I gained a brother he took hold of my heart but not in the way he should have. He doesn't know that of course I don't know how I could ever tell him either. He is all I ever think about. An him and I fighting together makes it so worse.

I find that our daily lives are my happiest moments. They help me through the dark feelings I have toward losing my mother and baby brother. He is just so different. 

I already know my father, ours now would never approve of any kind of relationships between the two of us. Trevor's mother isn't around much she is some kind of international model/actress so I think mostly they married for Trevor. He needed a place to call home. I mean it was awkward at first a few months in though it was okay. My dad let Trevor have the bedroom on the first floor, something about not liking the second floor not fully sure on that will be a story for another day I'm sure.

We work for a group called The Order they normally send us targets of dark knights to take care of, then we fix it, call them, and they come for clean up. I don't know if I really like them or not they say that they just take their powers then send them home as mortals. Living our lives can get messy, but I'm hoping for a happily ever after one of these days.


	2. A really not good messed up day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry to any readers if the story line gets a bit confusing. Its' done as I figured its path from my head."

Sir Dominic its time to get up the car to take you to school leaves in an hour.

Eston, why didn't you just let my alarm wake me? I have told you I don't know how many times please from now on do as I say. 

Sorry Sir your father is the one that asks I wake you and Sir Trevor. I will remember to do as you ask. 

I'm sure Trevor needs all the help he can get he sleeps right through his alarm. I hear it going off until you wake him.

I'll be down for breakfast go wake Trevor before he over sleeps. 

Yes Sir, he is a very hard sleeper. Did you study for that test you were worried about.

Holly hell I knew I forgot something last night. I'll just skip breakfast and ride my motorcycle to school so I can study tell Trevor I'll see him later in class.

Sure I'll tell him have a good day Sir Dominic.

(School)  
Now I know I put my study guide in here somewhere.  
Huh my phone is going off.  
Trevor: why did you leave so fast I have your study guide remember I borrowed it last night. Are you mad at me I mean its like you have been avoiding me since those new kids joined my club at school did I do something?  
Dom: no I'm not I just forgot. I thought I left it here. And about Kai and Rei they just don't seem to like me. I don't want to get in the way of you getting new friends or what ever.  
Trevor: I didn't realize. Why wouldn't you study with me last night then. You said you had something else to do.  
Dom: I had some other homework to do, took a shower, and got to bed early don't worry I'm fine.  
Trevor: OK... I'll see you in class then just go to the library and get Lola's study guide tell her I have yours. Sorry.

Hey Lola, can I borrow your study guide. I let Trevor borrow mine last night then left before I got it back this morning.  
Hey Dominic, yeah I finished up this morning are you and Trevor into it again. You two are normally together in the mornings.  
No, why do people keep asking that. I'm just having a bad day okay between these tests, the new kids doing what they did. I can't talk to anyone about it. I am sorry I have to go I'll just wing it on the test I'm going to find somewhere to hide until then.  
What wait what happened between you, Kai, and Rei? And hide until the test are you going to miss first and second.  
Yeah I just can't handle functioning right now I've got a's in both missing one class won't hurt me. Don't worry about what happened its in the past if I leave it there it didn't happen.

I've got to get going good bye Lola. 

What if Trevor asks about you. What do I tell him. 

Tell him you haven't seen me since I borrowed your study guide.

Fine I'll tell him but he needs to know what happened with the new kids its not right for them to hurt you. Then use your on brother against you. 

(Trevor at school)  
The first bell rang. I was already in class, but Dom hasn't come to class yet. I saw Lola come in with her friends. Kai and Rei came in with the rest of our club. Where is he? Its not like him to miss class.  
Dom was missing from our next class too. I was starting to freak out. If he hadn't shown up for the test in our Math class. He looked so depressed. Has he been thinking about his mother again or was it something else entirely. I have to talk to him find out whats going on for him to completely skip out on two classes.  
Mrs. Grimes passed out the test and set the timer. She told us once we were done we could leave. She would see us on Monday. 

He started as quickly as she told us to. I jotted down a few answers his study guide helped a lot I feel bad I don't think he studied at all last night and Lola told me he didn't take hers. I was near the half way mark when I same him get up turn his paper in then run out. Shit is he okay? I quickly finished my test, turned it in and followed after him. 

Hey hold up Trevor, Kai and Rei called after me.

Sorry guys, something is wrong with Dom. I have to find him.

Oh, Dominic I saw him heading across campus. Probably just heading to his other class like the good boy he is plus we need to talk club stuff for the up coming competition. 

Well it can wait until the club meeting tomorrow my brother comes first. 

Fine but if you ain't carful we might decide you aren't club material anymore. 

Well I think that would be a bit unorthodox I'm the president so if you all feel that way then I'm out. Now if you three would get out of my way my brother is the most important thing on my mind.

(Roof top)  
Trevor saw me I'm sure he will be following me. I could always jump before he finds me again. End all the pain for everyone fix the problem before it begins. Just like Kai and Rei said I'm holding him back he could be a much stronger person.  
Though how he knows about Trevor being a knight I haven't figured out yet. I didn't think people were supposed to know.  
I heard the door swing open banging off the wall, I thought it was Trevor come to find me I didn't think it would be them. 

So here you are on the roof no less. Where you thinking of jumping pretty boy?? Kai and Rei came around the door way. 

I came here to think why are you two here? Dominic looked up with tears in his eyes.

Oh we were helping Trevor look for you of course. They smiled.

I highly doubt that one. What did y'all do to Trevor he better be okay. 

He is fine we just may or not told him we say you head toward your psyc class. Rei said twirling his finger in Kai's long hair. 

Well then what do you want I'm not doing anything that could bother either of you. He doesn't know anything about what you said to me. 

Oh about that if you don't stay away from him we will make sure you regret it. Rei said 

I don't know what your talking about I have been staying away its making him suspicious because of it. We are brothers we have been close since our parents got married do you not understand that. Since y'all are siblings. Dom had inched closer to the ledge.

Oh yes, siblings right that's what you think we are. Kai said as he turned and kissed Rei. 

Wow, I didn't realize that you two were that kind of close. Why are you so against me being close to my brother what do you have to gain or lose. 

We have more to gain than you know. Him out of our way means it will be easier to advance our power. Rei said holding Kai close to him. 

Put it this way if you don't complete the bargain we made and disappear then we will follow through with our threat. Kai said.

What threat would that be boys? A voice asked from the doorway.

Oh shit, Rei and Kai both turned around toward the door.

Trevor how did you find us so quickly?? Dominic asked from the roof ledge.

Dom get away from there you will get hurt. Why are you to talking to him like this, what would you need him away from me for? Trevor was pissed I could tell. His eyes go darker blue with a bit of red around the iris.

Oh have you not figured that out already, Rei smiled an evil smirk.

We are going to get rid of you and go up the ladder make sure evil is in control. Kai told them as his hair started to change color. He grew wings and a flaming tail. Rei's hair grew longer, he now had long fangs with tiger ears and tail.

Upon seeing them change I pulled out my flute, Trevor nodded at me, so I began to play. His purple hair grew out and he turned into his outfit. His dragon aura turned. He looked up at me our eyes connecting letting my powers free. 

The battle began I was fighting Kai while Trevor was fighting Rei. It was going fine until Kai pulled a knife and stabbed me I didn't even feel it. I used my power of light to cause him to black out. Kai crumpled to the ground and Rei rushed to help him I used my power again and he crumpled to the ground as well. Trevor walked over to me. He powered down causing mine to do the same. Let's just go home I'll send the order to clean this up. 

(Home in the game room)  
Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning we could have talked about it. You have spend two weeks hiding this from me. Trevor was still mad as he looked at Dom over the lego table. 

They said if I didn't they would hurt me and that would in return hurt you because we are connected now. I am sorry I've learned my lesson we can do more together than apart.

I just feel like you were pulling away because of something else I had thought that you were just jealous or something.

At first I was until they cornered me after class and threatened to kill me. 

Hey you should put a bridge block there. Dom smiled and pointed toward Trevor building. 

We talked for at least another half hour... I didn't even remember falling asleep, but I awoke to sharp pains and Trevor had up and left me. 

(Dominic alone)

Sir Dominic is something wrong your body temperature has dropped significantly should I call your father?

No Eston, where are you? 

I'm in the observation deck your father put in to keep an eye on you two easier. 

Where is Trevor I need to talk to him. I pulled my self to my feet.

He is in his office your father gave him.

I exited the game room; which room is that, then I didn't know he had an office? 

The room next to his bedroom I believe Sir Dominic. 

What no dad wouldn't that was the nursery.... another sharp pain ran down my side I noticed a stain on the carpet, so I looked under my shirt. Oh shit Kai really stabbed me I thought it was just a graze since I didn't feel it. 

Sir Dominic are you okay you body temperature is dropped again. 

I'm fine just tell Trevor I'll talk to him later. I'm going to go lay down instead. 

Your room is all the way upstairs are you sure you will be okay to go all the way up. Like I said your body temperature is dangerously low.

Yeah yeah I'll be fine I'm just really tired going to go take a bath then head to bed.

Yes Sir I will inter come his room now.

(Levi)  
Sir Trevor I have a message from Dominic he says he needs to talk with you later but he has decided to turn in for the night. Though I am very worried about him. 

Why is that Eston is Dom okay?

I'm not sure Sir his body temperature is dangerously low he seemed to be in some discomfort, but other than that I'm unsure of his exact wellbeing.

Alright I will head up he couldn't have gotten all the way there. I'll run and catch up with him.

Crap Dom, Dominic can you hear me. He is unconscious looks like he collapsed at the top of the stairs. 

Should I call your father? 

Not yet I'll take him to my room figure out what's wrong then when he comes to we can decide on that. We got into a fight at school he must have gotten hurt you can't tell father that it happen he will automatically blame Dom for us changing there. 

You changed at school why what happened? 

Two dark knights attacked us on the roof they were using Dominic as leverage to keep us apart. I've already called The Order to go pick them up. They will be cleaned then returned home to live their lives as they were just mortal now. 

Let's get you down to my room. Okay Dom lets check out what happened to you.

(Trevor's bedroom)  
Here we go this should be more comfortable. Let's see what's under your shirt...

Holly hell Kai must have stabbed him when they were fighting. Trevor said as he examined.

Well Sir is it still bleeding that would explain his body temperature dropping like it did. Though are you alright yours is slightly elevated. Eston said over the intercom.

I'm fine its probably just from running up stairs then carrying Dominic back down. His wound isn't bleeding anymore but its still a big gash. Something is wrong Eston get father down here quick the room is spinning I'm guessing I was wrong.

Dominic has started to wake up, just in time to catch Trevor before he falls backward off the bed. Trevor what's wrong your burning up? 

Dominic be careful you have a wound on your side. Eston said.

I'm okay I used my powers to close it up on the inside I just need father to stitch it up. Why is he burning up?

Unsure of that his temperature started to rise after he got you here I have contacted your father I'm on my way to you now he said I need to be there to assist him. 

Okay if I got stabbed maybe something happened to you in the fight too. Let's take off your shirt can you hear me Trevor.

Dom what happened?

I'm not sure are you hurting any where I think something happened to you during the fight. 

Rei bit me while we fighting a few minutes later you knocked out Kai so he ran off to help. I didn't think nothing of it then but its burning now pretty bad... 

Shit Trevor that's bad why didn't you say anything. Didn't you notice what Rei was The Order warned us about certain knights one was the white sabertooth tiger their bit is poisonous. 

I called dad he will know what to do just one thing, whatever he says to you don't leave me alright our powers is what closed your wound so keeping us together may help keep me calm until he can fix this alright.

Yeah sure I'm not going any where Trevor. 

How you holding up? Your father should be here soon. Eston said entering the room.

I'm okay for the moment we have figured out what happened I got bit by a white saber. Trevor said laying is arm over his eyes.

Is your head hurting? Your also pouring sweat... Eston asked.

His breathing has also become a little more labored dad needs to hurry. Dominic said holding Trevor's hand 

Okay what happened I brought my bag the faster I get the truth the quicker we can get this under control. Worin said entering the room quickly...

I got bit by.... a white sabor... please dad fix this.... Trevor said gasping for breath...

Shit dad whats wrong with him.

Move out of the way Dominic he is convulsing the poison is affecting his nervous system Eston help me hold him still so I can inject the antiviral. 

I'm not leaving him he made me promise so tell me what you need me to do. 

Fine hold his head to the side, Eston come hold his arms down. Quickly now we have to get this antiviral in him.

I have a better idea... Trevor I need you to turn me okay... 

Can he do that without you turning him first?? Father asked looking at me.

Yes he can he just had to open up our mind link that's what turns me. I lean my head against his. Then I felt it the link click into place, and my body began to change into my other form.

After I changed, I straddled Trevor holding his arms to his sides then held his head in my hands. He fought me a few seconds until he realized it was me. It helped that with the mind link open I was able to talk to him with out speaking aloud. Now dad do what ever it is that you need to get done before he comes out of the trance. He can fight pretty hard when he is out of it. 

He had already dawn up the dose of the antiviral in a syringe needle while I was turning. With Trevor held down dad injected the antidote into his arm. Trevor cried out like it hurt. Then his body attempted to convulse again but with me holding him down his body soon gave out and relaxed. 

Alright Dominic let me look at your wound, Eston check Trevor's fever probably need to get some ice packs in here to bring it down. 

Okay it doesn't look that bad. I'm going to assume because you were able to heal some of it. Dad asked?

Yeah I was able to close the inside but not the outside. Trevor winced as his dad inserted a needle to close the wound up.

Alright that will do keep it clean. I'm going to assume you will be sleeping in here with him tonight?

Yay, it keeps him calm having me close. What should I watch for in case he needs you during the night?

High fever spikes, more convulsions, coughing up blood, or vomiting if any of those happen have Eston call me asap. He said.

How is Trevor's fever now Eston?

It has went down some 103.5 it needs to go down more. I'll bring the ice packs up with food for you both. He should wake soon. Maybe you should give him additional medication for the fever Sir.

I will do that now before I go. Like I said Dominic if either of you need me just have Eston call. I have a few meetings with night colleagues but I can leave if needed. 

We should be alright thanks dad for always being here for both of us. For understanding about everything. Dominic said sitting up against the pillows next to Trevor. 

Your my son, so is Trevor I'll protect you both with all I have, but be more careful when you fight always remember to evaluate your opponent its important. I love you both good night boys. Trevor's mother returns from her trip in two days let's hope we at least have him back on his feet before then shall we.

You know Trevor he heals fast I'm sure he will at least be moving around tomorrow. 


	3. Two days of hell

Here is some food for the two of you. Eston said entering the room. How is Trevor doing?

He is uncomfortable that much I do know... lots of mumbling in his sleep I've been keeping the cloth cold and switching out the ice packs when you bring them. Though his fever hasn't went up its leveled out at 101. I'm still worried though he hasn't woken up yet. Dominic holds Trevor's hand to his face.

He hasn't gotten any worse so that is good maybe a bath would help rouse him back to consciousness your father told me to tell you that it might help. He won't be home today but he said we can page him if an emergency arises. Eston said setting the tray of food down one the bed side table. 

Yeah I think that's a great idea. I'm not hungry right now so let's get him that bath he has been out for a whole day I'm really worried about him. With his mom coming home soon I really don't wont to worry about her getting home to this. 

Yea sir should I help you run it or do you have it under control? Eston asked walking back to pick up the food tray. 

Thanks Eston but I think I got this one. The bathroom is right there so I don't have to take him far. I'll call if I need anything. Dominic said walking to the bathroom door. 

Okay I'll leave you to it my dear boy. He said as he left. 

(Bath)  
Alright Trevor I got your water ran I added in some lavender and rose water I know you said that's what your mom always did for you when you were sick. Let's get you undressed and into the bathroom. 

I quickly stripped Trevor of his clothes except his boxers then using my powers I picked him up. It looked a bit off I'm sure since I am a tad bit shorter than him. I quickly entered the bathroom as I did so I inched his boxers off. Once off I gently lowered him into the tub. 

Okay now I need you to wake up please Trevor. 

Dom why am I in the tub? I mean how did I get here I don't remember taking my clothes off... Trevor asked blinking slightly.

Trevor thank god, I'm so glad you are awake I've been so worried about you. 

Why what happened the last thing I remember was asking you not to leave me.

Yeah I never left your side the poison from the bite was more potent than we thought. You were convulsing and your fever got so high. Thankfully that's the only side affects that you had.

Wow I'm so sorry I didn't realize it had gotten that bad. Thanks for watching over me.

No problem I hope you enjoy the bath. Its made you so sick I didn't know if you were going to pull through or not. 

I'll be fine though there is a bit of an issue I'm feeling nauseous. I'm guessing that isn't a good thing is it?

No its not do I need to help you get out? 

No I don't think there is enough time hand me the garbage can quick.

Yeah sure here... 

Trevor leans out of the tub, losing what little stomach contents into the trash. 

Take it away please... Dom... and then help me out of here.

Yeah sure I've got your towel I'll help you get up then wrap it around your waist while you keep your arms around my neck. 

Okay what ever will get me out of this tub. 

Trevor your fever is back, shit I think we are going to have to page dad... it should have broke by now. 

Actually I think there was blood in your vomit too. Damn Eston page dad Trev isn't getting better the fever still hasn't broken and he throw up blood. Tell dad I'm freaking a bit. The bath woke him but since it started his nausea maybe I should have let him keep sleeping. What have I done.

I sent the emergency page to his cell. He should be home with in the hour. Get him back to bed try to keep him comfortable until your father gets back. Eston said with as much worry as Dominic.

Dom calm down just help me back to bed please. I need you to stay strong for us both okay we will get through this together. 

Yay, yay okay let's get your underwear on then you can rest until dad gets here... 

(Back in the bedroom)  
Is that better, Dom asked after getting Trevor back into bed.

Yeah its a little better my body is still achy and tingly I wish I was paying more attention when we were fighting so this would not have happened. 

Its not your fault we haven't had but three other encounters with dark knights since becoming a team. We just need to be better prepared for the next one okay. An we will be as long as you get better so we can continue our training. 

I just realized how protective you have become if I knew this I would have gotten sick sooner. He smiled at first then it quickly vanished he started coughing.

Oh shit, okay Trevor sit up lean your head forward. Take small breaths in between the coughs it will help lessen the attack, Dom said gently rubbing Trev's back. 

Dom there is blood, on my hands, what do we do? Trevor asked reaching for the box of tissues to whip his hands.

We hope dad took the emergency serious and will be here soon. Here sip this water. Lean back on your pillow let's get this cool cloth back on your neck to help your fever I can tell its up again... dad said that these are the signs that something is going wrong. 

Like what Dom what could it possibly be. The poison was too strong or something?

Yeah that is about right dad will just give you a stronger dose. We will figure this out I promise. 

I believe you I'm just scared I would assume. I've never felt it before. 

Its okay Trev I understand I'm here for you always will. 

Thanks I'm going to take a nap wake me when dad gets here okay.

Sure Trev no problem...

Oh hey before this all happened Eston said you wanted to talk with me what were you wanting to talk about? 

We can talk all night long but I need you better first okay. So rest we can talk another time.

Fine I guess I can wait as long as you want. 

Sir Worin I'm so glad you have returned. Dominic says that Trevor is much worse higher fever, coughing, vomiting there has been blood from both. 

Alright I'm heading up to them now are they still in Trevor's room? 

Yes sir they are sleeping last I checked on the monitors its the first time I believe they have both been out at the same time.

Good to know let's hope a second dose added in with a does of something the order whipped up from Rei's blood will do the trick. 

Dominic, Trevor my boys wake up I have more meds for Trev. I'll need your help again Dom.

Dad... your finally back thank god he has blacked out twice on me while we were waiting on you. Dominic said pulling Trevor to rest against his chest wrapping his arms around him. There I have him do what ever you have to just please get him better again dad. 

Alright I have two things to give him the first is the same so he shouldn't have a reaction at all. The second is an antidote made by the order to counter the venom and boost the antiviral. I'm not sure if there will be any reactions so be prepared okay. 

No big deal dad the mind like is still open so I can use my strength to hold him. 

Wait, but you aren't in your tiger form? How is the link open?

I'm not fully sure myself I feel different, but I don't have my ears or tail. my powers are at full power. Its like I'm between the two forms to protect him I guess.

Well I guess this is something we will have to investigate later for now you are right let's get him better. Alright here is the first one... then the second one.

(With the first injection Trevor just groans and his head rolls to the side.)

(With the second one Trevor tried to jerk his arm, when he couldn't move the screams began, he was thrashing and tears started running down his face.)

See if you can use the mind link to calm him it has worked before. Worin said placing his hand on Trevor's forehead.

Right that should work.  
Dom: "Trev I need you to relax dad had to give you a new medicine".  
Trev: "I feel like my blood is boiling Dominic please make it stop"  
Dom: " hey, hey remember the breathing I told you earlier do that with me okay. Three calming breaths in hold one then three more okay."   
Trev: " I can't even my nerves are screaming.

Dad he needs something to knock him out he isn't listening to me enough to calm himself. Dominic said pulling Trevor tighter against his chest.

Yeah that maybe easier it will also help the viral to work. Okay one does of sleep coming up. 

Trev: "Dom what's going on now mg body is going numb"  
Dom: "its okay dad gave you something to put you under so you will sleep through the meds taking affect."  
Trev: " okay that makes since I guess I'll talk to you when I come back to."

He is relaxed and asleep. So that is good. I'm going to get a shower while he resting thanks dad for getting here as quick as you could. 

Its my job son. I'll be down stairs if you need me I've taken some time off we will get him better. How is your stitches looking?

They are healing pretty good I may get you to look at it again tomorrow just to get the doctors approval.

Sounds good with me I'll be in my study. Goodnight to you both.


	4. A new morning for a new day.

-Trevor-  
When I started to open my eyes I changed my mind it was just to bright in my room. I leaned back and took in a deep breath wait I'm not alone.  
I slightly opened my eyes and noticed I've been sleeping leaned up against Dominic's chest. Has he been holding me this whole time?  
I rather enjoy this its warm and snuggley just nice a great place to relax, but he can't be comfortable.

Dom, Dom can I get up please?

Trev your awake I'm so glad, oh yeah you can get up I'm sorry I must have dozed off.

No its fine I just really need to go take a leak if you catch my drift... Trev smiled back at Dom when he let go to help Trevor get up.

Trev went into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Dom laid back down pulling his knees up to his chest. Why did I lie to dad? Something is wrong with this cut in my side. I'm sure that it means Kai did something to the blade he stabbed me with. I have to think of something... he lost consciousness blacking out.

Hey Dom the meds dad gave me have got to be working I'm feeling so much better my heads clear, the fever is gone, and I'm breathing like normal.  
Dom are you okay, hey Dominic why are you all balled up??

Your shivering shit Dom have you not been taking care of yourself?? Hey wake up and answer me...

Hey Trev can you get me a blanket I'm really cold all of a sudden... hey could you also go get dad or call him I need to tell him I may have fibbed a bit this morning. 

Dom what do you mean you may have fibbed about what? Is something wrong?

Yeah I think Kai did something to the blade he cut me with. 

Ah hell Dom why didn't you says something when you first noticed?? Let me see lift up your shirt okay.

I wanted you to get better I wasn't worried about me dad said make sure to keep an eye on you so I did. I didn't even notice until I took my shower last night I guess because after you went to sleep with the medicine the mind link closed. I came back to my senses which included the pain. 

Well I'll do even better I'll take you down to dad this is bad. The wound is really infected lord Dom this is bad. Dad is going to be so mad. Let's hurry up get you down there to his office. 

\- down stairs at the office door -  
Dad open up Dominic needs you. His wound is all infected like aww fuck this. Trevor kicked the door open. 

Trevor what the hell son?

Did you not hear me I was calling you Dominic's wound is infected bad fix him like you did me. Before it gets any worse and there isn't any thing we can do... 

What do you mean he told me just last night that it was fine. 

Yeah he lied apparently he was more worried about me getting better than asking you to look at it. 

Alright bring him over here and lay him down I've got all the stuff we will need to clean it out over there. We will have to sterilize it first. Its going to hurt him so hold him down as best you can.

Dad then poured a bottle of alcohol over the wound. This made Dominic scream and jerk around on the table. Okay now some of this to dry out the infection... he poured a liquid I didn't know next. That had Dom crying and clinching his fists, his knuckles were solid white. To finish off some antibiotic cream plus a shot just to be safe. Okay he is all bandaged up to be safe I took a swab I'll send to the order to get it tested they will send word as soon as they know what else we need to do for him.  
Now its your turn to care for him like he did you. Both of you go back to bed rest is what you need.

What ever you think is best dad I'll take him back to my room.


	5. Matching thoughts

Trevor woke up to Dominic crying. He was facing the wall. Dom? Is it your wound again do I need to get dad back up here? Trevor sat up moving to Dominic's side. 

No it's okay Trev just a nightmare. One of the ones about My mom. Dominic said slowly rolling over. 

Oh, really you haven't had one of those in months. Right, or have you been lieing about that too? Trevor asked with a pained expression. 

No it's the first one I've had since Kai and Rei joined the school. Dominic said taking Trev's hand. I'm not lieing about that. I only lied to dad because I was worried about you. An with the link open I didnt realized that the cut had gotten that bad. When he put you to sleep it cut the link and the pain hit ten fold. I'm sorry I worried you after just getting you back on your feet. It still hurts is it still bad? Dom asked lifting up his shirt. 

Yeah it still looks rough dad called the school we are out until he clears us. Trevor said. We are waiting on The Order to send the results of the stuff dad cleaned out of your injury. I'm not 100% either still nauseous. Trevor said with is hand over his stomach. No more vomiting but still having issues wanting to eat. Trev told Dom looking a bit green thinking of eating.

Your fever isnt coming back is it?? Dominic asked panicked. 

Nah it's good Eston has been keeping a check on it. Just food seems to set me off right now. Trevor said with a slight smile to put his brother at ease. 

Good I got scared for a minute is dad still home? Dominic asked sitting up slowly. 

Yeah he is down stairs getting dinner together my mom gets home tonight and we are both down so he is trying to get stuff done to calm her nerves I guess. Trevor said chewing on his lip. 

Damn this sucks I didn't intend to mess everything up. Dominic said wrapping his arms around his self. If I hadn't went up there then maybe we wouldn't have gotten into the fight. 

Why where you up there Dom? You were on the edge of the school roof... Trevor asked looking Dominic in the eyes.

I was... was planning to. I mean I umm. Nothing I was thinking. They scared me and I backed up. Dominic said knowing he just lied again.

I know your lieing. Trevir said as he stood up. 

Why would you ever think of doing something like that... Trevor asked tears running down his face. His voice had the angry quite tone that Dominic didnt like. 

I... I don't know Trev. I've had a lot of bad thoughts in my head lately and I just wanted them to stop. I wanted it all to stop I wanted to die. Dominic said looking down at his hands folded on the bed. 

What could be going on that you cant talk to me? We are knight bonded if something happens to you I might not die, but I'd come pretty close. The tears where falling freely down Trevor's face. He was pale again but he was pacing back and forth in the room. 

Trev sit down please your still sick. Dominic said looking up at his brother. 

I cant sit right now not knowing that there is something that is hurting you enough that you wanted to jump off our school. Trevor said through the tears. 

Please I'll talk just you need to calm down. Dominic said as his eyes started to water knowing that he was fixing to tell his brother the secret that could destroy everything. 

Trevor sat on the floor by the bed apparently not wanting to be right next to Dominic at the moment. 

Then what is it what could push you to the point of breaking our bond and your fathers heart? Trevor asked sounding angry again...

Since we made the bond I've had these feelings. An I cant have them I mean your my brother my knight mate. Father would be furious. I hate myself for what I've become I've tired to distance us. Kai found out he and Rei were using my feelings for you to distance us. They wanted to kill our bond to strengthen theirs I believe that's how he described it.  
There I've told you I'm going back to my room. Your mom will be here soon, and I'm sure you need to shower. I'll keep my distance just work on our training. Dominic said getting up heading to the door.

The next thing that happened was quick. He was against the door with is brothers lips against his own. Dominic melted into Trevor. He didnt fight it why would he. This was more dreams than he could ever see being reality. Dom's arms around Trev's neck. Trev's arms around Dom's hips. Feeling their bond spark and flame to life without the flute was unexpected. Trevor's hair changed he felt the muscles beneath his hands change as well. He knew he had changed too. It was the most exhilarating feeling. Knowing that their change could happen with out the normal stuff being needed. Was this something about the bond and link they didnt know about. He could hear Trev in his head without him opening the link. I love you Dominic was what he kept hearing. The look in Trev's eyes was all the dragon. 

Trev what just happened? Dominic spoke out loud. 

Trevor seemed to snap out of a trance like state at hearing his voice. 

I'm not sure I've never felt the dragon at the surface like that while in this form. Trevor said. I could hear him though. He told you he loved you. Like he was reading our thoughts. Dom said running his hand through Trevor's hair. 

I felt it as well as heard it. I'm scared what are we supposed it do? There is no way dad would allow this. Dominic said as his body began to tremble. 

I'm not sure yet why dont we just keep it between us for the time being. Trevor said taking Dom's hand. We are home alone most of the time we can figure out what this is first then talk with him when we better understand what's going on. This is our bond; our lives, he cant control everything okay. Trevor said pulling Dominic in for a hug. 

Okay I guess that will be okay. The trembling had stopped but he clung to Trevor a while longer. I just dont want to lose you or disappoint anyone. Dominic said sounding so tired. 

Why don't we get our showers over with then we can get in a nap before my mom gets in. It's going to be hard enough explaining why I'm not up to eating at least we can be clean and well rested. Trevor said. 

Yeah sure I'll go take mine in my room then come back and nap here is that okay? Dominic asked. 

Yeah that sounds good see you in a bit then. Trevor said as Dominic walked out of the room.


End file.
